1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tool accessories and, more particularly, to an apparatus which enables a unibit which has dulled to be re-sharpened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use and design on step drill bits (or unibits) as drill bits having a conical shaped with a stairstep profile is well established. It is common for unibits to be used on sheet metal and in general construction. A problem which still exists, however, is that unibits, unlike common drill bits, cannot typically be re-sharpened when worn. Consequently, users of unibits are generally subjected to a repeated, ongoing expense to replace worn bits. Thus, there remains a need for a unibit re-sharpening device which would enable unibits to be re-sharpened after they have been dulled from use. It would be helpful if such a unibit re-sharpening device included a tapered recess to enable unibits of various sizes to be resharpened therein. It would be additionally desirable for such a unibit re-sharpening device to utilize a diamond infused file to contact the cutting edge or face, providing maximum cutting ability for a re-sharpening surface.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a unibit re-sharpening device adapted to uniformly cut fine amounts from a dulled unibit mechanically. The primary components in Applicant's unibit re-sharpening device housing are a tapered recess, a diamond infused file, a collet and a power source. When in operation, the unibit re-sharpening device enables the re-sharpening of worn unibits by end users, thereby delaying the necessity to discard and replace such unibits. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.